The Diamonds in the Rough
by Katie Kat 214
Summary: What would you do if you were me? Your mother leaves you, your twins sister, and your younger brother on the street when you are 5. You work hard to keep everyone going, but she keeps dropping kids on you as quickly as she can pop them out, with some money each time. It's been 10 years since your life went down hill, but it only gets worse. (I think it's better than the summary.)
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter One-**

I opened the door to my family's apartment. The sun was beginning to lighten the sky as Aoi and I walked into the small, barren apartment. "Akane, I'm going to go shopping soon. Will you get the kids to school?" Aoi asked me, slipping off her black ballet flats. I nodded, my blonde hair bouncing around my high torso. I slipped my black ballet flats off and placed our shoes in the proper cubbies before walking into the bedroom and yawning. My magenta contacts felt rough as I blinked, trying to stay awake.

Aoi began brewing coffee, the smell wafting into the room and making me smile. "It's time to get up and get ready for school," I said, the sleeping figures stirring and slowly waking up. "Breakfast will be ready in five minutes. We have to leave by 7:45 today." Michi, my 13 year old brother, and Ryouichi, my 8 year old brother, got up groggily.

I left there room and moved to the other bedroom. "Aka-neetan," Aini, my six year old sister whimpered. I walked over and knelt by the girl with saddened eyes. "When are you and Aoi-neetan going to be home for dinner?" I forced a small, sad smile onto my lips as I watched the blonde girl twist around to sit up. Her emerald green eyes peered into mine as I thought.

After a moment, I ruffled her shoulder length hair and picked her up. "When we get better jobs," I answered, going to the closet and picking out a pastel orange sundress, a sky blue jacket, and white long socks before giving them to Aini. She got dressed as I walked out to count how much money we had now, trying to see if we could pay for Michi's tuition to Ouran Academy's middle school today. "I'll go and pay Michi-chan's tuition today and then I'll go to work, okay?"

Aoi set a cup of coffee in front of me with a sigh. "You work too hard," she said. I laughed lightly and took a sip of coffee. Aoi, my twin sister, returned to the kitchen to finish breakfast. Michi walked out with his school uniform, black slacks and a pearl white jacket, lined with golden hems. On his right chest, the famous Ouran symbol sat proudly on the raven haired boy's jacket. I smiled at him as he walked by me, snatching my coffee and sipping some of it before handing it back.

He grabbed his breakfast and sat at the table. "Nana-san called while you were out," Michi said nonchalantly. "She said that she was going to stop off at your work today." I sighed and drank some more coffee, knowing I wouldn't be sleeping for a while. Nana was our mother, though she abandoned Aoi and I with Michi when he was only three and we were five. After that, she would stop off every few months and give us money and any recent children she had. I got up once my coffee was emptied, Aoi making me a to go coffee, and went to change and do Aini's hair as Ryouichi went and got his breakfast. He had on a simple outfit, jeans and a dark green shirt, and messy black hair. Both of the boys had the 'emo' hair because I refused to cut their hair in any other style.

I walked into the bedroom where Aini yawned, brushing her short hair. I giggled and replaced my black dress with a red skater skirt and a white blouse. I yanked on some white stockings that went to my low thighs and brushed my hair into a high ponytail, held in place with a scarlet bow. My blonde fringe and side bangs hung down, framing my face, as I took out my contacts, showing my brown doe eyes. I then brushed Aini's hair into two high twin tails and tied golden ribbons around them. "Thank you, neetan," she said, rushing out to get her breakfast.

Aoi laughed at me, knowing she would have to wear the same outfit in blue instead. "I finished their bento boxes. Do you have the money?" Aoi asked, going to change as Aini scarfed down her food to catch up with her brothers. I nodded and grabbed my small black purse, slinging it over my shoulder. The three quickly brushed their teeth and slipped on their shoes was I put on my black high heels. I picked Aini up and grabbed my coffee on the way out of the door, walking with the two boys by my sides. We reached Bunkyo Public Elementary School first where I dropped Aini and Ryouichi off.

Michi walked beside me as we headed to his school, sipping some of my coffee. "Are you nervous about having to talk to Nana-san today?" he asked me, looking up at me. I shook my head slightly. "I bet she has another kid to give you and Aoi-neechan." I laughed at him, pushing his arm playfully.

He smiled up at me, handing me my half empty coffee. "You aren't supposed to say stuff like that. Then it might come true!" I joked. He rolled his emerald green eyes while looking ahead as his large school came into view. "Do you want another brother or sister?" He grinned widely and pretended to think.

"Brother," he said. "Us boys are outnumbered by all the girls in this family." I laughed and took a swig of the bitter-sweet coffee. We fell into a comfortable silence as we closed the distance between us and his school. As we walked to the main office so I could drop off the tuition money, he wrapped an arm around me in a half hug. "Thank you for working yourself to the bone for my education." With that, he ran off towards his friends. I smiled as I walked into the office.

I took out the money and walked to the receptionist. "Here's Azumano Michi-chan's tuition for this month," I said, handing it to the lady. She smiled and nodded. I walked away. As I was about to leave, a tall man walked on campus with a small child and two teenagers with him. Now I was fairly short, being only 152 centimeters (5') tall, but he was at least 188 centimeters (6'4). He was wearing the Ouran Academy's high school male uniform, as was the blonde child on him.

The child hopped down upon seeing me. "Ah, you don't go to Ouran, do you?" he asked, looking at me with chocolate brown orbs. I shook my head and he smiled. "What school do you go to?" School… my least favorite subject when it came to Aoi and I. If we're talking about Michi, I'll even bring up the subject to show off.

I took a deep breath before looking past the boy about three centimeters (one inch) shorter than me without these eight centimeter (three inch) heels on. "I don't go to school anymore. I have to work," I said. "I was here to drop off my brother." The golden brown haired boy as tall as me in the heels walked over to me, wearing the middle school male uniform.

He peered at me through his glasses. "You mean Azumano Michi-san, the scholarship student, is your brother?" he asked me. I nodded, wondering if I should be concerned or happy. "I'm Haninozuka Yasuchika." The name rang an automatic bell and I bowed respectfully.. "My cousin, Morinozuka Satoshi, and I were wondering if Michi-san could come over today after school." I chewed on my lip, realizing I would have to do my makeup at work.

"I would love for that, but I'm afraid that Michi-chan was going to take care of his brother and sister as I met Nana-san with my sister," I said. He nodded and I quickly sighed. "I'm sure that she could come home early though. Just have Michi home by 7:30 please." he nodded enthusiastically and left with the other middle schooler. I smiled and bowed to the two high schoolers before leaving. I was glad that Michi had friends, especially wealthy ones. This way, he wouldn't be alone in school.

I entered the small cafe as I thought about this, a small smile on my face. "Hello Akane," the woman who made my life a hell said. I turned to look at my mother, whose hair was dyed a strange green color. "I have some money for you and a baby boy." I rolled my eyes, thinking back to the walk to Michi's school. I shoved the money in my purse and grabbed the baby boy covered with a mere blanket.

It was obvious that he was newborn, from the bulge on Nana and his hospital clothing. "You know, I don't understand how you keep getting pregnant despite dad being dead, Nana-san," I hissed quietly, hugging the child to my body. Nana narrowed her brown eyes at me, though I knew she just wanted to regain control of me. I turned away and walked into the back of the cafe. I set the boy on my lap and dug around in my purse, looking for my lip gloss before noticing the huge amount of money.

I grabbed the baby and stood up. "Akane-chan, are you okay?" Aoi asked as she walked into the back. She looked and saw the baby in my arms and sighed, getting ready to work. A large grin spread across my face as I bit my lip to contain a squeal. "Akane?" I pulled out the money, all paper bills of 1000s and 5000s. Aoi grinned wider than ever before as she ran to find the manager. After a mere minute, she returned and we left the cafe. We decided to go home and see what we needed for the baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I've been writing this story non-stop for a day now and I'm on like... chapter four already. Why not post it, ya know? I promise that I'll keep doing Before the Clock Strikes Twelve. I just get writer's block and that makes me listen to music which makes me write stories.<strong>

**So, do you guys like it so far?**

**And if there are any songs, do you want it in English, Japanese, or Japanese with English translations? I'm doing Japanese songs because they're in Japan and yeah...**

**Who would you pair Akane and Aoi with if you were me? A host? An oc?**

**Do you want more kids to pop up in later chapters? What kids do you want to see more of?**

**Suggestions and ratings are highly appreciated! Thank you guys so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two-**

As we headed to the apartment, I poked the baby's nose. "Do you think Azumano Kichirou sounds good?" I asked in the voice all people reserve for children and animals. I giggled as I stared down at the newborn. "Kichirou-bo, ne?" I continued walking forward, grinning like a fool until a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I squeaked and hugged Kichirou closer to me as Aoi laughed next to me. That meant one thing. "Naoki-kun!" I spun around and faced the brunette teenager who grinned at me like a fool.

He leaned down and pecked my lips. "It's been a while, Akane-chan," he said. I giggled and grabbed his hand in my left one, holding Kichirou in my right arm. We walked down the street after Aoi, swinging our hands. I followed Aoi upstairs and pulled Naoki after me. "So you got a new little devil?" I smacked his arm and rolled my eyes as we entered the apartment. Aoi already had the crib out in the living room, which was always set up in our room, so I set Kichirou down in it.

I walked into the baby closet and saw a bunch of diapers, clothes, pacifiers, bottles, and toys. "We just need formula!" I called. "I'll get it from the store when I pick up Aini-chan, okay?" Aoi hummed an okay as she dug around the drawers, looking for something to change the baby into.

I went over and smiled down at the new baby. "Hey, get some wipes while you're out, okay?" Aoi asked. She took out safety items, outlet covers, gates, and other things that would keep Kichirou save as he grew up. Since we didn't know the next time we would be home, it was wise to do it today. "Hey, you should go now. The store's the other way." I sighed and nodded, pulling Naoki by his hand.

We went down the stairs while I fiddled with my purse. "So, another one, ne?" he asked with a sigh. I beamed proudly as I nodded. "I can't do this anymore Akane-chan. You're always busy with work or kids. You're not even 18 yet!" I blinked slowly, my feet ceasing to move. "We're over, Akane-chan. I would go crazy if I tried to do this any longer. It's been nearly a year! And there are other people who would do so much better than you."

My throat felt dry as I blinked back tears. "Then go and get one of those tramps to date you," I said calmly. "I will continue being the person I am for my brothers and sisters because, frankly, they're more important to me than you will ever be." With that, I turned and walked forward towards the store. Because I was responsible, I couldn't be in a relationship? I sighed as I entered the store, going to the aisle I'd had to go so many times. I picked up baby wipes and formula

After paying for the baby's supplies, I started heading towards Aini's school, his words burned into my memory. I kept my eyes glued to the ground as I walked, not looking up very often. I arrived at the elementary school as students flooded out of the building, hiding my sadness behind a smiling mask. Aini saw me and ran over to me, jumping into my arms. I laughed as she peered at me with curious emerald eyes.

She smiled at me. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" she asked me and I nodded. She looked as though her cheeks would split with how wide she was grinning. "Does this mean we get to eat dinner together?" I laughed and nodded, glad that we got to have dinner like a real family. "What's in the bag, Aka-neetan?"

I handed her the bag and began walking back to the house. "Stuff for the baby, Kichirou-bo didn't have any food," I said. I realized then that I would have to go talk to Michi when he got out of school at 3:30. "Dinner will be a little late tonight since Michi-chan is going to one of his friend's house." Aini grinned, obviously pleased with her older brother making friends among rich people. I walked up the stairs and walked into our apartment to hear Kichirou wailing. I sed Aini down and she ran over to Aoi, giving her the bag. I picked up Kichirou and grabbed a clean pacifier, placing it in the baby's mouth.

Aoi looked at me with praise in her eyes. "You are taking that child with you when you pick up Ryouichi I will lose my mind listening to that child crying for any longer," Aoi declared. I laughed lightly and looked through the outfits Aoi had picked. "I tried changing him and he started crying so I just kind of put him back." I rolled my brown eyes and grabbed an outfit, a white long sleeve shirt with tiny monkeys on it and brown pants that had light blue hems, adding light blue and brown socks over his feet. He squirmed around on the floor, sucking on the see-through blue binkie. I grabbed him, cradling him in my right arm as I dug around in the baby closet until I found the black sling, with a fuzzy interior. I slipped the sling on and placed Kichirou inside of it.

I smiled down at him and looked at the clock, realizing that it was nearly 2:50. "Hey, I'm going to go now!" I called into the house. Aoi and Aini replied from the kitchen, cooking dinner together. I slipped on a pair of running shoes and began my walk to Ouran Academy. I reached the middle school section as the bell rang, having to stop several times due to Kichirou spitting out his binkie and crying. I spotted Michi as he, Yasuchika, and Satoshi, I believe, walked out. He looked at me and said something to the two other boys before rushing over to me, his friends close behind him.

He ran a hand through his hair as he reached me. "Is everything okay, neechan?" he asked me before noticing the sling. "Another one?" The two other boys arrived and looked at the sling curiously. Michi chuckled and looked back at me. "I guess I really did curse you, ne?"

I waved away his statement. "You got a baby brother and I got to have a day off today. You didn't curse me," I said. Kichirou began sniffling and I looked down at him. "Not now, baby. Come on." I picked up his pinkie and placed it in his mouth, but he simply spit it out again. I picked him up and turned my attention to the two behind Michi. "Oh, Haninozuka-san, where will Michi-chan be while he's with you?"

The boy with light brown hair smiled. "He'll be at my house the entire time," Yasuchika stated. He pulled out a paper and wrote his address down before giving it to me. The three of them proceeded to walk to the front where a limo waited for them. I pulled out my phone and texted Aoi that I was going to stay out until it was time for me to pick Michi up. I needed time to think about today. Naoki's words ran through my mind again as I walked to a park. I let out a sigh as I sat on a stone bench. I put my legs up, my feet on the bench beside me, and propped the baby against my legs. Kichirou opened his big brown eyes and looked at me. I smiled at the baby who returned a toothless grin. I leaned back and laid the tired child on my chest. I let out a yawn and let my eyes flutter closed.

I woke up to Kichirou's sniffling and checked my phone. "6:30, ne?" I asked the baby, lifting him up and placing him back in the sling. I pulled out the paper and headed towards the address, since I had traveled these streets for longer than I would like to admit. I yawned as the sky turned a beautiful orange, Kichirou snoring lightly in the sling on my hip. I reached the Haninozuka house on the time I said, 7:30. I knocked on the wall by the traditional Japanese paper door.

After a moment, Yasuchika slid the door open. "Oh, hello Azumano-san. Come in," he said. "Satoshi is showing Michi-chan some kendo moves with his brother, Takashi." I smiled as I walked inside, slipping off my shoes as I always did. Yasuchika lead me into the backyard where there were four guys; Satoshi, Michi, and the two guys from the high school section of Ouran Academy.

Michi waved at me. "Sorry, Akane-neechan," Michi apologized. "I lost track of time." I smiled and waved my hand dismissively. I let out a yawn as I sat down on the steps.

Michi curiously watched me. "Go on. I could have gotten lost," I said. Michi grinned and returned to his friends as I plucked Kichirou from the sling and sat him on my lap. "I'm not as good as the other girls, am I Kichi-bo?" My voice was low and sad as I asked the young baby about my problems in life. "But, as long as he's happy, it doesn't matter, does it?" I looked back at Michi, who was grinning and copying Satoshi's actions. I also noticed the tallest person I've yet to see standing by me. He had wild raven hair and emotionless charcoal eyes that bore down on me.

I cradled Kichirou to me and stood up. "Ano," the small blonde boy from before mumbled, on the other side of me than the tall guy. "Is that your baby?" I was about to shake my head when I questioned that. Was he my baby? I was his guardian, but not his parent. I slowly shook my head and let out another yawn. "Whose baby is it?"

I slipped Kichirou back into the sling. "He's my baby brother," I said. "My mother wanted me to watch him." The child beamed, looking adorable. The only way I could think to describe him was kawaii, honestly. I let out another yawn before looking over to the young boys. "Michi-chan, you can come over another time. It's time to go home." Michi got the message that I hadn't slept much in over 24 hours and said goodbye with me before we left.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty now. Two chapters in one day! ... not very surprising... <strong>

**Anyways, twins x twins is what I'm getting right now. But which twin to which twin? O.o**

**I'll be posting this story often since I have most of it done already. **

**You guys like it? Is it too unoriginal? **

**Do you guys want there to be on off relationships between someone and someone else?**

**Do you want there to be a big wtf moment in a later chapter?**

**What would it be? Thank you and I hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter Three-**

Aini smiled widely over her steaming bowl of ramen. I sat on the floor across from her with Kichirou cradled in my left arm as I fed him the formula from a bottle. "Welcome to your first family dinner, Kin-bo!" Aini cheered as she lifted her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu." The rest of us, basically the two boys, Aoi, and me. repeated the phrase.

I laughed a little. "Aini-chan, his name is Kichirou," I said, shifting him in my arms. There was a knock on the door and I stood up, with difficulty since my arms were occupied. I walked over to the wooden door and used my years of caring for babies to grab the bottle with my left hand. I pried the door open and peeked outside. "Ah, good evening. Can I help you?"

It was the two high school students. "I think your brother left some of his homework over at our house, ne Takashi?" the small boy asked, looking to his tall friend for confirmation. I opened the door wider and stepped to the side, the two slipping their shoes off while coming inside. I took the empty baby's bottle in my right hand again and plucked it out of his mouth.

I smiled and lead the two into the room we were eating. "Aoi-chan, can you grab some pajamas for Kichirou-bo, please?" I asked as I entered the room. "And Michi-chan, you left something at Haninozuka-san's house." I yawned and handed Kichirou to Aoi, who loved burping babies. I went into the kitchen and poured a small cup of coffee, sipping it without sugar or cream.

As I walked back out, I saw Michi talking to the short blonde boy. "Aka-neechan, eat your ramen before it gets cold. You have a big day tomorrow," Aini said, chomping on some edamame. "Michi-niichan will take care of the guests." I looked over to see him give me a nod and I smiled. I picked up my chopsticks and picked up some noodles, placing them in my mouth. This is why I would always choose family over him.

I felt a pang of pain stab at my heart as I thought about it. "Ano… Akane-chan," Aoi called from the bedroom. I turned around as Aoi and Kichirou came out. "Can you change him? He won't stay still." I nodded and Aoi set Kichirou down on the ground next to me, handing me the white onesie with a teddy bear on the front. I slipped off the blue socks and brown pants and pulled off the shirt before slipping the onesie over his head. I slid the bottom part over his diaper and buttoned it before taking the blanket and wrapping it around him,

I placed him in my lap again. "I'll put him to bed in a minute," I said before starting to stuff my face full of ramen. Aini and Ryouichi went over and talked to the wealthy people about who knows what as I finished my dinner and wiped my mouth. I picked Kichirou up when I was finished and rocked him slowly. My three siblings rushed over to me with the two visitors right behind them.

Ryouichi turned back to the short high school student. "Akane-neechan always sings to new babies," he said. Aini grinned at me as she sat down. I rolled my eyes as I swayed back and forth, my skirt following me seconds late.

"Kimi wo miteta, jitto miteta (I have been looking at you, looking at you intently)," I began softly. "Sono kimi ni furetai, aida ni wa toumei na kabe (I want to feel your touch, but there is a glass wall between us). Warui kin ni michiteru, dare tomo fureau koto dekinai (Infested with harmful germs, you are no longer allowed to touch anymore)." By now, I could see the confusion on the three children's face. This wasn't my usual song.

Aoi got the message though. "He's asleep," she whispered. I nodded and walked into the bedroom, placing him in the crib and laying another blanket over him. I pulled my blouse off and replaced it with a maroon tube top that stopped just below my navel. I slipped my skirt and socks off, stepping into a pair of black skinny jeans instead.

I slipped on a black jacket that covered the bit of skin showing in between my top and pants, zipping it up before walking out. "You have work tonight?" Aini asked in a disappointed tone. I nodded as I headed to the bathroom. I flicked on the light and moved over to the front of the mirror. "At least we got dinner together, ne?" I smiled at her before tracing my eye with black eyeliner and continuing the curved line past my eye. I then applied mascara to my eyelashes and covered my lips in dark red lipstick.

I pecked Aini's cheek. "I'll be back in time to take you to school. If you want to, you can sleep in the other room so Kichirou-bo doesn't wake you up," I said. She nodded and I smiled, kissing her forehead and leaving another lip mark. "Take good care of everything you guys. And Aoi-chan, will you make coffee tomorrow?" Aoi nodded and I kissed her cheek. I then turned my attention to the two. "Please, feel free to stay as long as you would like." I bowed to them and went to the door, grabbing a black purse and putting my phone and a little bit of money in it. I then slid on a pair of strappy black heels. I let the apartment with a yawn and walked down to the street with quick footsteps.

I let out a small sigh. If only our mother hadn't left us for dead when we were children who barely knew how to walk. If only we didn't have to work day and night to try and give our siblings a better chance in this world. If only we could go to school instead of doing high school online every weekend at the library. If only we had money that could keep us alive long enough to put all the kids through school. If only our life was easier. I raked my fingers through my bangs as I walked into the fabric store. I looked at the text Hitachiin Yuzuha, a famous clothes designer I worked for, sent me. I grabbed the things on the list, paying for it and heading towards the Hitachiin mansion, near the Haninozuka household. As I entered the house, a maid quickly took the supplies to Yuzuha.

I heard the devilish footsteps. "Ah, Kaoru, our toy is here!" Hikaru, one of the two orange haired twins, said as I walked down the hallway after the maid. "Mom said that she'd pay you for modeling some of her clothes for us." I gaped and turned to look at them. I had many jobs, but modeling? The two took this as an opportunity to wrap their arms around me and drag me to the room where Yuzuha was making clothes.

The two went around, collecting clothes and putting them in a dressing room. "Good evening Akane-chan. So, Hikaru and Kaoru informed you on your job for tonight, right?" she asked. I nodded at the orange haired woman who looked like a third child around her sons. I nodded before getting tossed into the changing room. I let out a sigh as I took off my jacket, looking at my options. I took off my tube top and slipped on a black dress that clung to my torso with a corset styled top and flared out at my waist. I slid off my jeans before slipping on a mesh underskirt which gave the dress a puffy look. The straps were pieces of fabric I slid up to my high arms before walking out.

Hikaru and Kaoru took pictures, as expected of them. "I'm calling Tono over. Maybe we could get Haruhi into some of these clothes," I let out a sigh as I went over and sat on a chair in the far corner of the room as the two twins began calling random people. I fixed my eyes on my hands that folded and unfolded in my lap. I let out another yawn as my brown eyes threatened to close.

The twins chattered happily on the phones. "Mukashi wa netsui no aru kenkyuusha de (Back then you used to be such a passionate researcher)," I sang quietly. "Kodomotachi no tame, sekai wo naosou to shita (Who, for the sake of the children, tried to cure this world)." Footsteps barreled towards the room and I grew silent. Hikaru and Kaoru just stared at me, until the door slammed open. I jumped and my brown eyes flew over to the doorway.

A blonde teenager taller than the twins ran in first, followed by a raven haired teenager roughly the same height, a brunette person a bit taller than me, and… the two who were at my house. I quickly ducked behind the chair as if that would help me in any way. "Awe, come here dearest Akane-chan!" Hikaru cooed, pulling me against him as I flailed.

The small boy smiled at me. "Hi Aka-chan!" he cheered. I gave him a weak smile as the older blonde, well taller blonde, rushed over and snatched me away from Hikaru.

"Why don't I know this beautiful person?" he said, holding onto my hand. "Hello, angel. I'm Suoh Tamaki. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I blinked in confusion. What the hell did Hikaru and Kaoru just get me into. I couldn't help but raise my hand to my mouth as I yawned. "The poor dear is tired. Hikaru, Kaoru, what do you make this poor princess do?"

I shook my head. "It's fine. I'm just a little bit tired. I have to work, and they pay well," I said. "It's better than most jobs and gives me most of the money to keep Michi-chan going to Ouran." Everyone, except Morinozuka, Haninozuka, the brunette, and the other raven haired guy. "And with the new baby and the other two, we barely have enough money.

The blonde guy held my face in his hands. "You poor commoner!" he cried making me get a huge urge to bite into one… or both of his hands. "You are an inspiration among the common folk, having children at such a young age!" I rolled my eyes and yawned again. "Hikaru, Kaoru! We need a bed in here! Order the finest one you can!" I placed my hand over his mouth.

"I don't have any children. I take care of my brothers and sisters. I don't need the sympathy of a rich man," I spit out with utter disrespect. It was a rich man that kept getting Nana pregnant. She left us for a rich man. I didn't want unnecessary contact with rich people, unless they liked my family for who we are.

* * *

><p><strong>I DON'T OWN OURAN. Thank you everyone for reading. <strong>

**Do you guys want to see any relationships, non romantic?**

**I have Chapter four ready but I'm doubting it. **

**So please suggest stuff for Kichirou's future. And Aini's. And Michi's. And Ryouichi's. **

**I think I want Tamaki and Akane to get a brother/sister or father/daughter relationship. Do you guys like that idea?**

**PLEASE HELP ME YOU GUYS. I CAN'T DO THIS ON MY OWN. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter Four-**

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the group of people until the brunette girl-guy walked over to me. "I know that they are a bunch of insensitive bastards, but they mean well," they said. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi and I know that they over exaggerate being a commoner." Tamaki rushed over and hugged Haruhi close to him.

"Mama!" he cheered. "Our dear daughter is sticking up for me!" So Haruhi's a girl. I crossed my legs uncomfortably. "Soon enough, she will be calling me daddy like she should as a good girl and- What are you devilish doppelgangers laughing about?" I blinked.

"You want her to… call you daddy?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the right. "I didn't realize that even rich people had a fantasy so… discriminating like that." He quickly tried to deny it as the twins high fived behind me. "No wonder Nana-san likes them," I mumbled under my breath as I stood up. "Well, I'll go change out of this and go home early since I don't have to entertain you two for tonight."

Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed me quickly, hauling me off the ground. "Not so fast, Akane-chan. You have to stay here just as long and we'll pay you just as much," Kaoru said. I pouted and wriggled out of their hands.

"At least give me something to sleep in then. I haven't slept for more than 5 hours in the past 3 days," I grumbled. The twins handed me a rather short night gown, but I grabbed it and walked into the changing room, putting on the bubble gum pink nightgown. My eyebrow twitched as I looked in the mirror. the fabric was sheer and there was pastel blue lace surrounding my bust and sheer blue fabric lining the bottom hem. I yawned and walked out into the room, the fabric brushing along my mid thigh. "I want a blanket."

Everyone stared at me as I took my hair out of the ponytail, letting it fall down after a long day. Seeing that no one was moving, I frowned and walked over to one of the fabric covered chairs and sat down on my legs. "You actually put something on that those two devils gave you?" Tamaki asked.

"I always do," I replied. "Usually it's just something silly like a fuzzy pink bunny costume or a maid costume." Tamaki walked over and placed his jacket over me. I blinked and fixed the white jacket in my lap. "Thank you, Suoh-san," I said softly, shocked that he gave me his jacket.

"You can call me Tamaki," he said. He then gave me a warm smile before turning to the twins. "You will not put my kawaii daughter in such revealing clothing ever again!" Tamaki yelled at the shrugging twins. I yawned and wrapped the warm jacket around me as I curled up on the chair. My chocolate brown orbs fluttered closed as my fatigue hit me like a truck; leaving me with empty dreams.

I groaned and rolled over, falling onto the floor. I shrieked and clambered to my feet, tangled in a mess of blankets. "Help! Get this thing off of me!" I yelled, thrashing around. I suddenly froze. I didn't have this many blankets on my bed at home and I sure as hell couldn't fall onto the floor. I hoisted myself up onto the bed and peeked at the clock. "Holy crap! It's 5:23?" I shrieked. The door slammed open and Tamaki rushed into the room

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I stared at him in his blue silk pajamas. Something wasn't right… what was wrong with this picture…? I nodded and rubbed my eye.

I slid the blankets down my legs and fixed my twisted nightgown. "Yeah, I just didn't realize how late it was in the morning. And I kind of freaked out when I fell out of the bed and got tangled in sheets and- wait. Why the hell are we in the same house?" I asked. He yawned and sat down in a chair facing the bed as I sat on my legs.

"You fell asleep at the twins and I couldn't stand to leave my innocent daughter at their house, so Mori-senpai helped bring you here," he replied. I blinked a couple of times before wringing my hands together.

"Ano… thank you, Tamaki-san. I'm sorry for waking you up," I said. "If you wouldn't mind telling me where we are right now, I need to get home and walk everyone to school." Tamaki waved his hand, dismissing the idea. "They can't be late and I still need to find a daycare for Kichirou-bo."

Tamaki jumped up and hugged me, making me shriek as we fell onto the bed again. "My newest daughter is so cute and she's so concerned for her family! You can always call on me if you need anything! I will let you move in here and I'll help pay for the school tuitions to save my daughter from having to work herself sick! Daddy will give you the life you deserve full of love from parents!" I felt queasy from the rocking motion Tamaki did during the hug.

Footsteps were so quiet that I barely heard them over Tamaki's cooing. "Master Suoh, it's time to get ready for school," an old woman said making me scream and fall off of the other side of the bed as an attempt to hide from the woman. She chuckled and walked farther into the room, looking at me. "Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes, unless you wish to have it later."

Tamaki smiled. "Later please sobo-san," he said making me sweat-drop. That was his grandmother? I doubt it by the way her slim, grey eyebrow twitched. I sent her an apologetic glance and she left the room. I stood up and yawned quietly before grabbing my clothes from off of the dresser. I noticed a white jacket folded among the blacks and reds.

"Should I wash it first?" I asked, holding the folded jacket out to him.

Tamaki chuckled. "Keep it as a token of love from your father," he said. I grinned and slipped into the big jacket, zipping it up. The sleeves covered my hands and the jacket went down to the bottom of my butt. I stretched, closing my brown eyes for a moment before reopened them and looked at Tamaki as he left my room. "I'll come back to pick you up in 10 minutes." I nodded and he left the room.

I took off the jacket and nightgown, tossing them on the bed. "Kyou mo mata utsukushii onna ga boku no moto otozureru (A beautiful woman has come to visit me again today)," I sang, slipping my tube top on over my strapless black bra. "Hohoemi wo ukaberu anata wa atarashii tsuma to naru (You have a smile on your face; I'll make you my new wife)." I shimmied into my skinny jeans, pulling them up above black girl boxers. "Kindan no akuma to no keiyaku te ni ireta kono chikara (I got this power from a contract I made with forbidden evil), Boku wo mita subete no onna wa miryou sare ochite iku (All women who look at me continue to fall in fascination)." I fixed my hair into a messy braid

I yawned again as I folded my nightgown and Tamaki's jacket before making the bed. "Akane-chan, are you ready?" Tamaki called from outside of the door. I grabbed my clothes and rushed out to Tamaki.

"Thank you for all you've done Tamaki-san," I said, walking beside him. He smiled and lead me further down the hallway until the scent of food I couldn't name wafted into my nose.

"You're such a kawaii daughter!" Tamaki cooed, glomping me and making me shriek. Maybe… I could warm up to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. So I just read a fabulous story and now Tamaki and Akane are going to get close, it's a TamaHaru story so don't worry. And Tamaki sees Akane as an actual daughter, not as a love interest. So... yeah... that's that.<strong>

**Any suggestions? Please... suggest things for Kichirou's sake?**

**R&R? Thank you for reading.**

**Thank you guys for reviewing, too! Sorry if this is all awkward. *cough cough* yeah... **

**I DON'T OWN OURAN BTW.**


End file.
